hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Ko'olauloa (episode)
Ko'olauloa (North Shore Of O'ahu) is the 6th episode of Season 1 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 dives into the world of North Shore surfing when the CEO of a successful company is murdered while Kono also revisits her past. Plot Various people including Officer Kono Kalakaua are at a surfing competition with everyone witnessing the murder of Kono's mentor, Ian Adams. As such, Kono's colleagues from the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams arrive to investigate the crime with Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, Kono's cousin telling them about the competition and about how Ian was the one who paid for Kono's rehab and recovery when she blew out her knee during a surfing competition. Despite Steve urging Kono to take some time off so that she can grieve for her mentor, Kono refuses, instead choosing to help them out on the case. As the team pursue other lines, Kono meets Ben Bass, her ex-boyfriend and the two reconnect. As this goes on, Steve and Danny meet the Kapu's leader, Kawika while they also talk to two possible suspects: Levi Park and Diego Stone. Although Levi and Diego are cleared, they're soon exposed as the ones who attacked the camp that Kono and Ben were at with Levi and Diego being arrested again. Hawaii Five-0 eventually learn that it was Randall Barrett who fired the shot that killed Ian Adams and as soon as they've arrested Barrett, they also arrest Carlton Bass, Ben's stepfather. Notes * First time we learn that Steve McGarrett's grandfather died on the USS Arizona and is still entombed there. Quotes Steve McGarrett: Hey, Chin, see if you can find out who's in charge. We need to start building a profile, get some background information. Danny Williams: Financials. First rule in homicide investigations. Chin Ho Kelly: Follow the money. Copy that. Danny Williams: So break it down. I don't understand. Do these kids live here or what? Steve McGarrett: Coral Prince Team and their coaches live here October to January. Danny Williams: Sorry, you said coaches? Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Danny Williams: What do they say? Don't fall off the foam toy or what? Steve McGarrett: Very funny. Surfer Guy: (thick accent - Hawaiian Pidgin/surfer slang) Oh Bro, where'd you eat it? Danny Williams: I'm sorry, what? Excuse me. Surfer Guy: (thick accent - Hawaiian Pidgin/surfer slang) The cane, brah? Danny Williams: I'm sorry, are you speaking English? Surfer Guy: (thick accent - Hawaiian Pidgin/surfer slang) Hey - No need for get agro. Steve McGarrett: Caught it on land, brah. Danno don't surf. Surfer Guy: (thick accent - Hawaiian Pidgin/surfer slang) Shoots. Danny Williams: I dare you tell me what he just said. Kono Kalakaua: (about Ian Adams) And surfing was more than just a sport to him. It was earth and the sun and the sky and the water and the heart. It was everything and he passed that onto his surfers and it made us better people. Steve McGarrett: Danny! On this island there's an easy way to do things and a hard way. With the Kapu, talking to Kawika before we go after Levi and Diego - is the easy way. Danny Williams: Ah. So, what's throwing somebody in the shark tank? And then hanging another guy off a roof? Steve McGarrett: Those guys were from out of town. Danny Williams: You're a sick person, you know that? Steve McGarrett: In the best possible way though, right? Kawika: Give me one good reason why I should cooperate with you, haole? Danny Williams: Okay. You said you loved Ian. And here's an opportunity for you to help us catch his killers... Okay, maybe you just liked him a little bit, I don't know. Kawika: Watch yourself, haole. Danny Williams: There's the H word. You know it's Detective Williams or Danny. Kawika: I got other words, but they all mean, "don't tell me what to do on my island." Steve McGarrett: This is my island too, Kawika. Kawika: Is that right? Steve McGarrett: That's right. My father and my mother are both buried here. My grandfather died on December the 7th 1941 defending the same land you want to protect. We may go at it a different ways, but we've got the same end game, bro. So help us. Otherwise... we'll just find these guys ourselves and then I'll come back here and I'll arrest your ass for obstruction of justice. (Kawika stands ready to throw down; Steve matches him) (Kapu sitting at another table get ready to back up Kawika) (Danny notices and gets a "Sh*t!" look) (Kawika and Steve face off with neither willing to back down) Steve McGarrett: (toning it down a bit) I came here today out of respect, Kawika. If you want to do things a different way, I'm game. Kawika: Your grandfather died in Pearl Harbor? Steve McGarrett: Went down with the Arizona, he's still entombed there. Kawika: Then consider this a favor for him for his sacrifice. I'll bring Levi and Diego to you. You got my word. (Steve and Kawika shake hands and sit back down) Danny Williams: Okay. Thank you very much. (The Blue Hawaiians drinks are delivered to the table along with the check for all three) (Kawika slides the bill over to Danny) Danny Williams: You want me to pay? Kawika: Haole, you took eight islands from us. The least you could do is pick up the tab every now and then. Steve McGarrett: The least you could do. Danny Williams: K (Danny covers the bill) Trivia Other Cast   Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 1 (2010)